


Raspberries and Other Afternoon Delights

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: Adventures in Chaldea [6]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Sensuality, sensual baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: Soft Karna baking fluff short because the world needs more soft Karna fics.(featuring Archer Emiyaas our master chef and head butler)





	Raspberries and Other Afternoon Delights

 

 

When Karna asked Ritsuka what ‘Saint Valentine’s Day’ was, she told him that it was a day when (typically) lovers exchange chocolates and other sweets.  The very next day, she was surprised to find chocolate-dipped raspberries and cream puffs in a heart-shaped box above her head on the pillow, which just so happened to be March 14th.

Ever since then, Karna has taken up on the art of baking when they did not have Rayshift missions.  The fact delighted Emiya, who was Chaldea’s best cook and unofficial head butler.  Ritsuka often found the two of them baking either traditional Indian desserts or Japanese confectionary during their free time.

 

 

Today’s menu for the Chaldea residents seems to be some sort of dessert.  The kitchen space in the canteen is immaculate save for the countertop space, which has baking supplies and some ingredients strewn around atop.  Karna has his hair tied back with a thin blue ribbon, which suits him better than it could ever suit Ritsuka.

“Ah, Master, good afternoon,” Karna greets as soon as his blue eyes zero in on Ritsuka.  “Would you like to join us?”

“Hi, Karna.  Hi, Emiya,” Ritsuka greets back.  “Depends.  Whatcha makin’?”

“Chocolate raspberry mouse cake,” Emiya answers.  “Can be tough for novices but we can coach you through it, Master.”

Ritsuka shrugs to herself.  She rolls up the sleeves of her hoodie.  “Sure, why not.”

Karna saunters over to where Ritsuka is stood, going behind Ritsuka to fold up the sleeves of her hoodie so that they won’t slide down.  Ritsuka notes how Karna is wearing a steel blue dress shirt and navy waistcoat instead of his usual attire, which is a massive improvement to his overall hotness, which was already off the charts.

“There we go,” Karna murmurs.  “Wouldn’t want to ruin your favourite hoodie, Master.”

Ritsuka blushes.  It is totally like Karna to have noticed that Ritsuka likes to wear this hoodie on her days off.

“Th-thanks,” Ritsuka stammers.

“Anything for you, my lady.”

“If you’re done over there, you can start by preparing the decorations, Master,” Emiya instructs from the counter.  There is no animosity in his voice; if anything, the Archer sounds bemused.  “We’ve done with the bulk of work before you joined us.  All that is left to do is to pour the ganache on top of the brownie and mousse layers.   I’ve set aside some raspberries and dark chocolate for decorating.   I guess I’ll leave that to your artistic discretion.”

“Alrighty!  Let’s do this!”

Ritsuka watches as Karna takes out a three-layer cake from the fridge.  It’s massive and Ritsuka can already tell that it’s going to be sweet just from looking at it.

“That looks amazing,” she comments.  She has to resist the urge to scrape some of it off with her fingertip for a taste.

“Thank you,” the Archer and Lancer say at the same time. 

“I wasn’t sure how the recipe would turn out since I doubled the proportions,” Emiya says.  “Of course, there’s no way to telling how successful we were until we eat it.”

“Everything you and Karna made for us has been good so far.  Surely this won’t be an exception,” Ritsuka assures him.

Once Emiya has poured the ganache over the cake, Ritsuka picks up the bowl of raspberries and starts by placing them in the centre of the cake.  She is halfway through the bowl when a pale hand reaches into the bowl.  The Master follows the hand with her eyes, only to end up watching Karna eat a raspberry.  Everything from the way he is holding the raspberry between his berry-stained fingertips to how his tongue is poking out halfway between his teeth to his downcast gaze exudes unembellished sensuality. 

“Is something the matter, Master?” Karna asks, concern knitting his eyebrows together, which only adds to his sensuality.  Damn the world for being so unfair!

Ritsuka clears her throat.  It’s totally like Karna to not be aware of his own sensuality.   She shakes her head, cursing the world for being unfair.

Karna picks up another raspberry and this time, instead of bringing it to his own lips, he brings it up to Ritsuka’s.  Out of reflex, Ritsuka opens her mouth and accepts it.  When her own actions register in her brain, Ritsuka looks away from the Lancer as she can feel her entire face glowing as red as the raspberries.

Ritsuka all but drops the bowl onto the counter and reaches for the chocolate instead.  There are two bowls of chocolate: one full of shavings and one full of leaves.  She takes a couple of the leaves and places on the edges of the cake gingerly.  Occasionally, her hands bump against Karna’s as the Lancer continues with the raspberry décor in Ritsuka’s stead.  When Ritsuka glances up a few minutes later, she finds the Archer with a rather smug look on his face.  It’s like he is looking at his little sister and her crush, which makes Ritsuka squirm inside.

The rest of the cake-making drags on mostly in silence.  Part of it is due to Ritsuka concentrating on not messing up how pretty the cake looks.  The other part can be accredited to Karna’s presence and Ritsuka’s racing heart.  She’ll be mortified if she says something that will come back to haunt and humiliate her!

“Et voilà!”  Ritsuka exclaims as she puts the final touches on the cake.

“That looks amazing, Master,” Emiya praises, his voice sounding muffled.  He strides over to where Ritsuka and Karna are with a serrated knife and forks in hand.  He cuts out three even slices and plates them expertly.  “Here you go.”

The first bite of the cake tastes as heavenly as it looks.  A quick sideway glance at Karna lets Ritsuka know that Karna is thinking the same.  His eyes sparkle like the ocean waves in summer, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“This is rad!  You guys are the best!”

Emiya chuckles.  “Careful, Master.  If the other Servants heard you say that, they might take that the wrong way.  You shouldn’t have favourites when you have a pact with multiple Heroic Spirits.  A majority of us, by nature, are a prideful bunch.”

Ritsuka hums in agreement, eating another forkful of the cake.

“You have some chocolate here, Master,” Karna points out, his finger above his own upper lip to demonstrate.  Ritsuka wipes at her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Not quite.  Here, let me.”

Karna leans in and swipes his thumb across Ritsuka’s upper lip.  There is, indeed, a small chunk of mousse on the tip of Karna’s thumb.  To Ritsuka’s fascination, Karna licks off the mousse in carefree manner.

Whatever tender moment they were sharing is shattered by the loud clang of metal hitting the floor.  Ritsuka is quick to crouch down and pick up the fork she just dropped. 

 _Real smooth_ , she thinks spitefully.

“Are you unhurt?” Karna asks, crouching down in front of Ritsuka with one knee on the floor.

“I’m fine.  I have butter fingers,” Ritsuka mumbles.

“Duly noted.  We won’t let you handle the electric mixer if that is the case.”  Karna’s tone is airy, almost as if he were joking. 

A giggle escapes past Ritsuka’s pursed lips.  “Was a joke?”

Karna shrugs.  “I reckon it was a terrible joke if you had to double-check.” 

The Lancer holds out his hand.  Ritsuka takes it and lets him help her stand up.

Emiya clears his throat.  “Do you want seconds before I put the cake in the fridge, Master?”

“I-I’m good, thanks.  Maybe after dinner.  We’ll see.”

“Understood.  I’ll take my leave.  Have a good afternoon, Master.  You as well, Karna.”

Ritsuka waves at the Archer as he leaves.  (Karna simple nods.)  Now that she’s alone with the Indian hero, she has no idea what to do.  She begins by putting the empty dishes in the dishwasher.  Karna follows in her footsteps.

“Would you like some tea?  We can relocate to the solarium so we can sit down.”

Ritsuka beams at Karna.  “That sounds lovely.  I’ll, uh, I’ll meet you there if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind at all.  I will see you shortly then, my lady.”

“S-see ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> is it bad that it took me close to a month to finish this drabble cuz I kept coming up with new fic ideas and had to flesh out the major plot points and shit lifed?
> 
>  
> 
> ~~my next fic will most likely be a continuation of the CasGil with a subplot featuring a certain golden Archer and a Saber king~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> anyway please follow me on [tumblr](www.gilganyan-24.Tumblr.com) for fic updates and mostly random fandom chaos!


End file.
